


Single Pregnant Press Secretary

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-14
Updated: 2001-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ has a little matter of a daddy problem.





	Single Pregnant Press Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

TITLE: A single Pregnant Press Secretary

CATEGORY: General but CJ mostly

RATING: R

SHORT SUMMARY: CJ has a little matter of a daddy problem

AUTHOR: Jayne

  


CJ rubbed her stomach, the life growing inside her. She was finally showing, the pants from her navy suit no longer seemed to button up. Instead she took the navy dress from the wardrobe, she had been forced to go shopping at the weekend as she had outgrown outfit after outfit. She stepped into the dress and zipped it up. Today was the day. She could no longer hide it from everyone, from the president, she had made the decision to keep the baby weeks ago. It wasn't going to be easy, bringing the child up alone, she was probably going to lose her job, a single pregnant Press Secretary was not going to be an asset to the Administration. She sighed, time to get it over with, she closed the door to her apartment and stepped into the open air. Thirty minutes later she was driving into the White House car park and to another day at work.

They all arrived individually to the 8am meeting; the president and Leo were already deep in discussion as Toby filed in, followed by Sam and Josh. All five were seated and chatting about the night before's game when CJ entered the room. She called out a general "Hey" and they responded in kind, as she took her seat the president looked over   
"Hey CJ, a dress, you never wear a dress..." It was then that he looked at her carefully and noticed the usually svelte CJ, the first inkling of a bump noticeable.  
CJ caught the look in his eyes and faltered for a second, tears welling up in her eyes, she didn't want to let him down.  
"Um, Mr President..." the usual eloquent CJ dissolved "There's something I think you should   
know. It's probably going to change your opinion of me, and..." she stood up and walked to his desk, her back to the group. The others by now watching her, waiting. "I will understand if you want my resignation..." she gripped her fists, digging her nails into her palms, trying to hold the tears back. "I'm pregnant." She stopped and waited for one of them to speak.  
The others shifted in their chairs, the bombshell hanging in the air. The President rose and went to her then, putting his arms around her shoulders as the tears started to fall. "CJ, it's alright, it's  
going to be alright. Does Danny know?"  
CJ pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "It's not Danny's." The silence in the room hung.   
"I've never even slept with Danny."  
The president led her to the couch and sat her down next to Josh. Josh reached over to take her hand   
"Why didn't you tell me CJ, I would have helped?"  
"Josh" the President warned.  
CJ looked around her friends, the mixture of expectation and bewilderment on their faces. "If you   
could see your faces now, anyone would think I'm dying, not giving birth" She laughed. "So Mr President, I..."  
"CJ, you're like a daughter to me. Everyone in this room cares about you. I can't, I won't let you resign. You will need your friends around you. Being pregnant and in the public eye could be a good thing, a positive role model."  
"But sir, I'm going to be single, alone, a single, pregnant press Secretary is an image you could well do without." He was holding her hand trying to calm her as the tears fell.  
"What about the father?"  
They all turned to Sam, daggers drawn.  
"Sam!" Leo warned.  
"No. It's okay. Really it is. It was one night. Someone I care about, about it was really only about comfort. It's never happened since. So it's just going to be me and the baby."  
"So CJ, tell them he walked out on you, that'll get the press sympathy." Sam regretted the words as soon as he said them but the look Leo gave him spoke volumes.  
"CJ, go do your briefing and we can talk about this later " the ever controlled Toby said.  
CJ got up and left the room, the others trailing in her wake, the object of the briefing forgotten. The President sighed and stood behind his desk. "Oh CJ"

The briefing was short and sweet, CJ's bulging frame hidden behind the podium, and later behind her papers. She rushed back to her office, slamming the door behind her. It was only then in the safety of her room that she let out the breath she was holding. Her hands went to her stomach. "Well little one,   
that's the easy bit. You and I have a long way to go yet. " She stopped at the sound of movement in the corner.   
"Hi Josh"  
"CJ You okay?" He was leaning against the wall, concern etched on his face as she turned round.  
"Yeah, but it's going to get harder."  
Josh positioned his body on the couch and looked at his feet.   
"I really don't remember that night. I remember us walking down the street, I thought you were gonna quit. 'The falls gonna kill you' you said. Not us, that's it you were going to resign. I thought if I could keep you up all-night you wouldn't be able to write that letter. I've never seen you that upset."  
"Josh, it's okay. We don't need to go over this."  
"Christ CJ of course we do. You're pregnant and that evening, well it's a blur. I got you drunk, me of the sensitive system. I drank slowly at first then when you were tipsy I drank to keep up. The conversation was surreal. I remember getting in to the cab. That's it " His eyes were glazing over now. "I woke up in your bed, I've never done that before. I've always been on the couch. You were up and dressed, fed me aspirin and put me in a cab. When you kissed me you thanked me for last night. All I can think of is we slept together, you were great, I missed out and now you're pregnant, I..." the desperation in his eyes made her laugh.

"Oh Josh, the one thing I love about you is your ability to make me laugh. You really want to   
know what happened that night. I got you back to mine, you went looking for a bathroom, I   
followed you, you fell on the bed. You were unconscious, it was hard enough getting you   
undressed for you to sleep let alone anything else. I may be great in bed Josh but even I   
couldn't have got satisfaction that night. I slept on the couch. So no you have nothing to worry   
about, you did not get me pregnant. And as much as I would love you to propose, I mean the   
office could certainly do with some entertainment there really is no need." She laughed; the look of relief on his face was going to give her ammunition for weeks.  
"Oh CJ" His face softened and he perched himself on her desk, taking her hands in his. "I'm here for you, and for the baby. If you need anything you come to me, you got that?"  
CJ squeezed his hands and told him to get out of her office. He left, glancing over his shoulder to make sure she was still smiling.

Carol stuck her head around the door "Toby wants to see you, in his office" She waited for a response.   
"CJ, Toby, now" CJ brought herself back to reality and nodded. This was one conversation she really didn't want to have. CJ dragged herself up from her chair and made her way through the corridors of the West Wing. He was sat at his desk, typing away at his keyboard when she entered his office and closed the door behind her.  
"Hi"  
"CJ, we need to talk"  
"Yeah"  
"Were you going to tell me?"  
"Yeah"  
"CJ, do you think you could give me more than monosyllabuls?"  
"No"  
"Okay, you're not making this easy."  
"You're the speechwriter Toby. You don't use this many clichés in your speeches."  
"Am I the father?" his voice came out barely a whisper.  
"NO" he blinked. "I'm three months Toby, that night was six weeks ago."  
Toby looked up and back at his desk. "I thought it was more than one night. We made love it wasn't   
just sex. You said you had feelings."  
"Toby. We agreed it wasn't practical, you're my best friend and we have a job to do. It would never have worked. And then I found out I was pregnant, with another man's child."  
"I wouldn't have minded." He surprised her. "I was in love with you. I wanted to spend my life with you, and yes, have a family."  
"I didn't know, god Toby I didn't know." She started to cry, he wanted to hold her but found he couldn't.  
"CJ, who is he?"  
Her head snapped back and the tears stopped. "Toby it doesn't matter. It's going to be my baby. I'm   
going to bring her up with my friends there. The father is not in a position to help or support. I know there is more to say but for now I can't go into this"  
He didn't look at her, the tears too close to falling, he hadn't realised until he said it just how much he wanted her and the baby, now he couldn't have either. CJ got up and quietly made her way back to her office.

She spent the day in her office, they left her alone, she put the lid on and hid in her office. It was eleven before she heard Josh call goodnight. She quietly put her bits together and grabbed her bag. The wing was eerily empty, there was nothing pressing, no emergencies, she made her way through the communications area, Sam had left with Josh, and Toby he was probably in a bar somewhere, he'd been doing that a lot lately, that was how he'd ended up at her apartment that night.  
The outer office was empty, his assistant long gone, the door to his office open. She waited in the door for him to notice her. He sensed her and looked up.  
"Come in CJ". He knew she'd come, from the minute she announced she was pregnant. It had been about comfort, her comfort. It was the night she found out about the MS, she'd called him from her office, it was late.

"I didn't know if anyone was still here."  
"Yeah. I'm working"  
"About tonight the way I reacted"  
"It's ok CJ. I wish Abby had been here. She would have known what to say. To put it better"  
"I'm spiralling. I'm about to go out and get drunk. Tomorrow morning there are going to be pictures of your Press Secretary, drunk, lying on a pavement. I'm not going to be able to sleep and I might as well give the press some ammo"  
"CJ. Talk to me. You shouldn't be alone tonight. Drink is the last thing you need."  
"Come with me"  
"You know I can't." He sighed. "I don't know what you need from me."  
"To know it will get better."  
"Stay there. I'm on my way over, we'll get through this night together."  
He had made his way through the corridors, silence echoing around him, he arrived at her office and found the door closed. He pushed it open, she sat there crying, he sat on the couch and placed his arms around her. They sat in silence, the only sound her tears. Then she looked up at him and whispered "Kiss me" He looked into her penetrating gaze, he had to answer no, to do so would have damaged their relationship forever. Yet when she whispered please he felt unable to reject her. Tonight he needed her as much as she needed him, the hurt of the last few days finally too much.  
CJ let her lips lightly graze his, then the kiss deepened. Her hands were everywhere, loosening his tie, pulling at his buttons, fingers running up his back. He knew he shouldn't but he needed this as much as she did. He pulled up her skirt and let his fingers explore, she was still kissing her, then her fingers were pulling at his trousers. The sex was hungry, abandoned, then it was all over. She kissed him gently and began to dress. He followed suit and told her to go home.

Now they stood in his office alone again. "Oh CJ"  
"I should have told you. But I didn't want you to feel obligated. What happened was an accident. Two people at rock bottom. You did get me through that night. You also gave me a gift"  
"But it's my baby CJ. You don't have to do this alone"  
"Yes, I do. You have all this, this is all so important, it's who you are, I would never take it away from you. I'm having this baby because I want it. No one must ever know you are the father. All I need from you is to be my friend. One day when this is all over perhaps you can be more."  
"CJ I am here for you. Whatever you need you ask right."  
CJ made her way to the office door. "I know. If we can find a way I want to stay, but I won't bring more scandal to this house."  
He nodded, closed the door behind her and put his head in his hands.


End file.
